Penguin Brothers
by Ana.L.S
Summary: UA - Desejamos a todos um bom começo de ano, uma ótima volta às aulas e para os nossos estimados novos alunos... Bem vindos ao Instituto Olimpo! Fanfic de Fichas


**Sinopse**: UA - Desejamos a todos um bom começo de ano, uma ótima volta às aulas e para os nossos _estimados_ novos alunos... Bem vindos ao Instituto Olimpo!

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya, obviamente, não me pertence.

Essa fic é baseada em Penguin Brothers, um manga shoujo não muito conhecido, mas que eu adoro!

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Nós, do Instituto Olimpo de Ensino, temos muito orgulho em dizer que somos uma das escolas mais bem conceituadas de Atenas. Não há ninguém, talvez em toda Grécia, que não tenha ouvido menção do nosso colégio.

"_O maior índice de aprovação nos vestibulares." _É a manchete de muitos jornais depois que os resultados dos vestibulares são publicados, anualmente.

Não é à toa, então, que ano após ano o número de alunos do Instituto aumente geometricamente. Só há uma pequena particularidade que a maioria das pessoas não sabe sobre o Instituto Olimpo.

Um detalhe, mesmo, quase que insignificante. Tão insignificante, que nem mencionamos para os nossos alunos, antes do primeiro dia de aula.

E daí que a os _malucos_, queremos dizer, os alunos se dividiam entre os Whites e os Blacks? E daí que muitas vezes a antipatia entre os dois grupos escalava em sérias brigas no campus? Não é como se nossos alunos fossem parar no hospital... Por mais de uma semana, pelo menos.

Para aqueles que não queriam se envolver na rivalidade das duas facções, queremos dizer, dos dois grupos, havia até mesmo a opção de se tornar um Grey. Um aluno que não pertencia nem aos White, nem aos Black. Um aluno que não precisaria usar uniforme, não precisaria se preocupar com os outros alunos, com os problemas de cada grupo... Bem, talvez houvesse outro detalhe quanto aos Grey.

Sério, um detalhe quase que insignificante. Tão insignificante, que _também_ nem mencionamos para os nossos alunos.

E daí que todos na escola detestavam os Greys? Verdade, todos que se tornaram Greys sofreram tanto bullying dos outros alunos que acabaram por escolher um dos lados ao final da primeira semana de aula. Nem todos, na verdade, mas o número de alunos Greys era tão baixo que estatisticamente falando, não formariam nem um risco no gráfico total de alunos do Instituto.

Então o Instituto Olimpo não era um lugar perfeito, mas que escola é? Nós ainda temos o melhor índice de aprovação em vestibulares.

E vale sempre lembrar: não aceitamos cancelamento de matrícula e, _definitivamente_, não fazemos reembolso.

Desejamos a todos um bom começo de ano, uma ótima volta às aulas e para os nossos _estimados_ novos alunos...

Bem vindos ao Instituto Olimpo!

* * *

**Notas:**

Como eu já disse no começo, essa fic é baseada no mangá _Penguin Brothers_, um shoujo bem aguinha com açúcar, mas super legal! Eu estava relendo (pela 23987293279ª vez... Cof cof) quando a ideia de fazer uma fic de fichas me bateu e eu pensei, por que não?

**Algumas informações relevantes...**

A história se passa em uma escola um tanto quanto peculiar. Primeiramente, existem dois tipos de uniforme que os alunos podem escolher em seu primeiro dia de aula: um uniforme inteiramente branco, ou um uniforme inteiramente negro.

Em sua maioria, os Blacks são os delinquentes da escola, os alunos problemáticos, rebeldes sem causa ou simplesmente aqueles alunos normais, mas que gostam de "pagar de bad boys".

Os Whites são na verdade a maioria do corpo estudantil. São o estereótipo de alunos responsáveis e diligentes, apesar de muitos terem notas baixas e se meterem em brigas com os Blacks.

Há também os Greys, embora não formem nem 10% de todos os alunos. São jovens que se recusaram a escolher entre um dos grupos e por isso não usam uniforme algum. Em geral são excluídos e sofrem bullying de todos os lados, com notáveis exceções.

**Quanto aos dourados...**

Não disponíveis:

Shion Dhargey – 47 anos, diretor do colégio; acredita que o sistema Black X White ajuda a moldar o caráter dos alunos, por isso faz "vista grossa" com algumas das situações problemáticas que surgem entre os dois grupos. É casad pai de Mu e Kiki.

Dohko Wang – 47 anos, professor de Literatura; é um homem sério, mas gentil e sempre disposto a ajudar os alunos que lhe procuram por ajuda. Acredita que toda a história de Black e White seja uma tremenda maluquice e não cansa de falar isso para Shion. É casado e tem um filho (Shiryu, informação aliais completamente irrelevante para a história).

Disponíveis:

_Os Whites:_

Saga Alkaios – 19 anos, Terceiro Ano, repetiu um ano. É o líder dos Whites e o Presidente do Grêmio Estudantil.

Camus Grenier – 17 anos, Segundo Ano. É o vice-líder dos Whites e o Secretário Geral do Grêmio Estudantil.

Mu Dhargey – 17 anos, Segundo Ano.

Aiolos Katsaros – 19 anos, Terceiro Ano, repetiu um ano.

Joaquim 'Aldebaran' Souza – 17 anos, Segundo Ano. É o capitão do time de basquete.

_Os Blacks_:

Andrea "Máscara da Morte" Corleone – 18 anos, Segundo Ano, repetiu um ano. É o líder dos Blacks.

Kanon Alkaios – 19 anos, Terceiro Ano, repetiu um ano.

Aiolia Katsaros – 17 anos, Segundo Ano.

Shura Díaz de Vivar – 18 anos, Terceiro Ano.

_Os Greys_:

Milo Rouva – 17 anos, Segundo Ano.

Shaka Kushinagar – 17 anos, Segundo Ano.

Oscar 'Afrodite' Sjöberg – 18 anos, Terceiro Ano.

* * *

Modelos de fichas:

**Nome (Apelido):**

**Idade:**

**Nacionalidade:**_(Lembrando que se a sua personagem nasceu na Uganda, fale depois como ela foi parar em uma escola na Grécia...)_

**Ano Escolar / Filiação (White, Black ou Grey)**: _(Só pra esclarecer, se a sua personagem for uma Grey, ou ela sofrerá bullying de __**todos**__ na escola, ou ela tem de ser alguém importante o suficiente para que os outros não a importunem, uma faixa preta em caratê capaz de quebrar alguém que a aborreça, por exemplo, rs rs)._

**Aparência:**_(Dica: nada de exageros! Essa é uma fic de adolescente __**normais, **__então nada de musas de cabelos pratas com olhos vermelho-rubis; super modelos ou madrinhas de bateria)_

**Personalidade:**_(Qualquer coisa que me ajude a entender melhor a mente do seu personagem é válido aqui! Medos, gostos, sonhos, como age no dia a dia...)_

**História:** _(Não esqueçam de colocar como seu personagem foi parar na Grécia, caso já não seja grego. Desde quando é um White/Black/Grey? Por que entrou para esse grupo? É parente/conhecida de algum gold? Etc etc.)_

**Como é sua vida na escola? **_(É popular/nerd/'bad bo__y/girl'...? __Sofre bullying? Anda com algum grupo específico de pessoas? Tira boas notas? O que faz no final de semana? Etc.)_

**Par e seu relacionamento com ele:** _(o gold com quem sua personagem vai terminar a história, mas já vou deixar avisado que até lá, há muito chão pela frente! Rs rs) _

**Eventuais 'rolos': **_(totalmente opcional, se a sua personagem for daquele tipo sério, que não 'fica por ficar', não terá nenhum outro ficante além de seu par 'final'). _

**É virgem?**_(Pergunta indiscreta, mas indispensável para o bom andamento da história! Rs rs)_

**Extras:**_(Qualquer outra coisa a acrescentar... Doenças terminais, tatuagens, piercings, um terceiro mamilo rs rs)_

* * *

Último comentário: ainda não sei exatamente quantas fichas eu vou escolher, mas não serão muitas... Não tenho capacidade para manter uma fanfic com muitas personagens! Rs rs

Então... É isso! Até o próximo capítulo!


End file.
